Moving On (Is Hard)
by Mysstik Quill
Summary: In which the Core Four's parents hear they might be back on the Isle. Forcing them to make a brief pact with Uma and her pirates. Will they make it out unscathed, will bridges be mended? Or will the past come back to bite them and leave them with all their secrets exposed.
1. A Parley

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendents or anything associated with it besides the idea in this fic

Ch. Summary: A pact between the VK's and pirates. Ben see's just how cruel the Isle can be.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best place for us to be right now?" Evie said looking around.

Carlos sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Our parents won't think to look for us here. They knew Mal and Uma were rivals." He sat heavily on the bench, exhausted.

"Carlos is right. This will be the last place they look. Besides, Uma takes the code seriously; she won't turn us in." Mal glared at Uma who was sitting a few tables across from them. Uma gave a wide shark-toothed smile and waved towards Mal and the others.

The VK's were all sitting in Ursula's fish and chip shop. Word had gotten around the Isle that they were back and now their parents were looking for them.

Under normal circumstances there was no way Mal and others would be caught dead in the reeking pile of fish shit the pirates called a base. But, there was no other option. They'd come here in a last ditched effort to free Ben only to find out that their parents had their goons searching the Isle for them. And Carlos, brilliant, irritating Carlos had called a parley.

There was a code among most of the villain kids. The ones who were beaten, broke-down, and neglected by their parents. That no matter what went down between them, no matter how nasty things got; they would never involve their parents. This also applied to seeking refuge, there was one free pass between enemies, where do debts needed to be paid. And this was it.

"Harry, get the hell off him," Jay growled. To Jay's right Harry Hook had Ben trapped between the bench and his own body, free hand fisted in Ben's shirt and his hook brushing back Ben's hair.

Straddling Ben, Harry licked his lips and looked at Jay, "Ooooooh, but why?" he purred. "He's a real Auradon lad! When am I gonna have another chance to get this up close and personal?"

Ben looked a bit worried with Harry sat atop him like that, but not nearly as much as Mal thought he should. Ben didn't know how ruthless and blood thirsty Harry was, the boy was completely insane, the slightest thing could set him off.

Mal narrowed her eyes, "Harry—" she started, but was irrupted by Carlos calling Harry's attention from Jay's left side.

"Oh look, someone's flirting with Uma," Carlos said almost nonchalantly. But he knew was he was doing, Harry had no control when it came to Uma, borderline obsessive when it came to his need of her.

A glance over to Uma's table confirmed what Carlos had said. Some wharf rat, probably new (or just dumb) was leaning across the table blatantly flirting with Uma. His hands tugging at her braids and his breath ghosting her face. Mal wasn't even sure she could feel bad for him, if he was this stupid to try and hook up with Uma right in the middle of her own territory. Right in front of Harry.

Before anyone could get another word in Harry slid off of Ben's lap in one smooth motion, charged up to Uma's table and snagged the man by his collar with his hook.

"What do think yer doing!?" Harry shrieked. With a slash of his hook he broke skin on the nameless mans' neck and he screamed falling to the floor and clutching the wound.

"How dare you! How dare you! How dare you!" Harry brought his foot down on the wharf rats face, again and again, punctuating each sentence with a brutal stomp.

The mans' face spurted blood and Harry's mad ranting had been replaced with manic laughter. The entire fish shop was silent as Harry kept up his onslaught.

"Stop!" Ben yelled, shooting up from his chair. "Stop! You're—"

"Ben!" Evie yanked on Ben's arm, preventing him from going any further. But he was determined to break up this fight. He couldn't just sit back and watch and innocent person get beat half to death.

Ben broke free of Evie's grasp, just to be meet with Jay standing in front of him. A hand on his chest to keep him from going any further. "Dude." Jay's face was hard, harder than he's ever seen it on Auradon. Even when they had first arrived.

Ben's eyes widened he couldn't believe they would just stand here and let this happen. It had to occur often if they were so nonplussed by it. Had they seen this before? Had it happened to them? Had they done it someone else?

"Mal," Ben said as a last effort. Surely, she'd stop it, if only for him.

Mal meet his eyes, a blank mask, and they lingered for a brief second, then she turned away, "Uma."

The girl in question was looking lazily at Harry. Chin in her hand she swiveled her gaze to Mal and arched an eyebrow.

Their mental battle of wills was lasting far too long in Ben's opinion. The man on the ground had long since stopped screaming and could only offer up a few pitiful whimpers here and there. But before Ben could say anything else Uma's stare cut to him momentarily and she said, "Harry, that's enough."

At Uma's words Harry foot stopped only inches away from the mans' bloody face, his laughter severed by a low whine directed at Uma. "But Uma he—"

"I said enough." She snapped. "Someone get him outta here." She paused and looked at Ben again, "And patch him up while you're at it."

She said the words carelessly and with a wave of her hand, but her subordinates followed her orders absolutely. Three of Uma's pirates came and hoisted the bleeding man up and out of chip shop.

"Thank you," Ben breathed. Although he wasn't sure if he should thank someone for common decency, it seemed like the right thing to do.

Jay nudged Ben's chest, prompting him to sit back down again. He did sit, but he couldn't stop staring that red puddle in the middle of the floor. He knew the Isle was bad, but he never considered everything that could go on around here. He knew the kids here were suffering but only in the grand scheme, paying for their parents' terrible mistakes. He never thought about how arduous and spiteful their day to day life must have been.

"Hey," Carlos pushed Ben's shoulder lightly, "Don't think about too much, man. We won't let anything happen to you." His face looked pained, someone who wasn't used to this level of violence anymore, but still wanted to reassure Ben.

Ben narrowed his eyes at the blood on the floor, "It's not me I'm worried about."

Across the way Harry crawled over to Uma, a kicked puppy expression on his face.

"Uma," Harry whined deep his throat. "Uma." He was on his knees in front of Uma's chair, his hands clutching her calves.

Uma smiled down at him and carded her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her with utter adoration, his wide eyes focused solely on her. As if she was his everything, as if his whole life depended on hers.

Harry's wounded face quickly turned into a wicked smile, gathered himself up and dropped onto Uma's lap. He tangled his fingers in her long sea colored braids and scratched ten long lines from the back of her head down to her neck.

"Uma," he moaned, grinding down into her. "All that blood-ah- got me all riled up…"

Uma chuckled lightly, "Go find Gil then." She moved her hands from his hair and raked them down his chest. His breath caught in his throat

"Y-you sent him…out on patrol..."

"Alright then," she laughed. Trailing her hands further and further south. Harry squirming, bucking into her as she undid his belt, unlaced his pants, pull down his—

"Are they serious?" Evie said, jerking her head in the opposite direction. "Right in the middle of the restaurant? Pirates have no class at all."

Mal rolled her eyes at them, patting Evie on the shoulder. Muttering something about disgusting pirates.

Ben however, couldn't care less. He couldn't get the image of Harry beating that man half to death out of his mind. Ben wondered if he would have stopped id Uma hadn't commanded him to.

"Would he have done it?" Ben said to no one in particular. "Would he really have killed him?"

The deafening silence that followed answered his question. All this time he had been living lavishly on Auradon while kids, his _subjects_ , were murdered and injured on what was probably a daily basis. A sudden thought hit him, had his friends had to suffer this too? Had they _hurt_ anyone like he just witnessed Harry hurt someone?

"…Have you?" Ben asked quietly.

He looked at each one of them. Carlos ran his fingers through his curls not meeting Bens' eye. Evie did meet Bens' eyes but they looked at him with such a dejected expression that his heart hurt. Jay fiddled with his beanie, eyes downcast. And Mal, Mal look at him straight on, as if daring him to say something bad about them and life they had lead.

"Don't look at them differently," she said. "Evie and Carlos haven't killed anyone if that's what you're thinking."

She didn't say anything about herself and Jay other than 'We did what we had to do to survive and protect what matters to us."

Ben knew better than to ask anymore.

* * *

My first descendants story. had to write it because of my boy harry hook. pls enjoy


	2. An Offer

Still don't own Descendants

Ch. Summary: What's gonna happen when the coast is clear and the VK's parents aren't looking for them anymore?

* * *

They stayed in Ursula's Fish and Chip shop until well into the following afternoon. Ben, Evie, and Carlos had dozed off at some point, but Mal and Jay knew better than to turn their backs on pirates—even with the parley in effect.

Mal looked over at them, Carlos had his feet propped up on Jays thighs with the rest of body lying against the bench, Jay's jacket thrown over him. Evie was huddled between her and Ben, Evie's head on Ben's shoulders and Ben's head on Evies'.

The sun was just setting when Gil and a few other pirates barged through the door. "Hey, Uma!" the large boy waved at his captain.

"Report, Gil," Uma ordered. She and Harry had finished up their _business_ and while ago. With Uma removing her hands from Harry's pants and boy in turn melting into a pile of bones. Mal was sure he would have fallen off the chair had Uma not placed a securing hand around his neck and back.

The two had been playing some sort of card game for a few hours now. Although, Uma never went long without turning and checking on their table.

Gil scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah! Uh, okay, so Evil Queen had her birds searching for a while but they didn't really come close to the docks. Jasper and Horace checked by Dragon Hall and Mal's old place. Jafar looked for a while but didn't go too far from his shop."

He sat down next to Harry and stole a couple of fries from his plate. "They're pretty much done looking now. They think it was just some rumor," Gil said between a mouthful of fries.

Uma reached across the table and patted Gil on the cheek. "I suppose," she said, sending a malicious look towards Mal. "This parley is over then."

Across from her, Harry whooped and dragged his metal hook across the table, creating a horrible grating sound.

Mal stood, glaring at Uma. This wasn't the greatest situation, they were in enemy territory and out-numbered. Uma had sat them at the table furthest away from the door so they couldn't make a quick getaway. And there was no official rule saying how long the parley was to last, and Uma wasn't the sort of person to give a head start.

She could see from the corner of her eye Jay waking up Carlos and rest of the gang. They were going to have to fight if they wanted to get out of this.

"We're not giving you Ben," Mal spoke fiercely, daring Uma to touch what was hers. "If you want him you're going to have to go through us."

"My pleasure," Harry drawled, he had that wild look in his eye again that set Mal's teeth on edge.

The pirates drew their swords, laughing and hollering. The VK's pulled out a couple of daggers they had picked up back at Mal's place before heading over here the day before.

Knives versus swords. There were worse odds.

"Wait!" Ben yelled stepping in front of Mal. "Wait. We don't have to do this."

Uma's smile faded from her lips, "You didn't give us a choice _King_ Ben," she sneered, pointing her sword at him. "You choose for us when you locked us away on this island."

Ben looked at her pleadingly, willing her to understand. "You always have a choice, Uma. You can choose now, this is your chance."

She cocked her head at him. "Chance for what, Ben?"

"Come back with us. To Auradon."

There was silence and then a roar of laughter. Ben flinched and looked around in confusion, "I'm serious," he said firmly.

Uma raised her hand the laughter stopped immediately. "So, you're telling me that even though I kidnapped you and threaten your life," she paused to let it sink in. "I can still come to Auradon."

Ben nodded his head. When she put it that way it didn't sound too smart, but he held steadfast to his decision.

He could hear the whispers behind him from Mal and the others. Telling him this was bad idea, but that was the same thing everyone told him about bring them over in the first place. Now Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal were the best friends he could ask for.

He needed to give Uma a chance, he could see how much she cared for her people. How much the wanted the best for them. She reminded him of Mal and how fiercely protective she was of the rest of her group. He couldn't let wallow in squander any longer.

"Please, Uma."

Everyone waited on baited breath for Uma to respond. Until, finally, she sheathed her sword. "Let's talk in private," she said and proceeded to walk about towards the kitchens, her crowd of pirates parting for her.

Ben followed with little hesitation, only stopping to reassure the others and walked through the kitchen doors.

Mal and the others still stood with knives in hand as they waited for Ben to return from the kitchens. Harry had ordered his men not to put away their swords and to be ready when Uma came out.

Mal and Jay stood as vanguard with Evie and Carlos a couple of steps behind them. While they had grown into their skin and could handle themselves in a fight, old habits died hard in times of stress. Their old formation came easily to them.

She can't say for sure how long they waited for Ben and Uma leave from the kitchens but it felt like an eternity.

Most of the pirates, save for Gil who was still picking at Harry's plate like he hadn't eaten in days, were just a mere few feet in front of them swords at the ready. And Harry seemed to make it his personally mission to taunt Carlos, something about getting him back after all these years. On multiple occasions, Mal and Evie had to stop Jay from attacking Harry.

Finally, Uma and Ben emerged from the kitchens. Mal searched Ben's face for any signs of distress, but came up with nothing. If anything, he seemed…please. Mal was sure that look couldn't mean anything good for her and others.

Ben came up and gently touched her arm, urging her to put the knifes away.

"Ben, what's going on?" Evie asked.

Before Ben could respond Uma was clanging her sword against a table. "Listen up, fishbait!" she climbed on top of it so everyone could see her unimpeded.

"This is what's gonna happen and if anyone's got a problem with it, feel free to take it up with me," she smiled a falsely sweet smile. Turing around in a circle so her entire crew could see it.

"King Ben and I made a deal. Long story short, I'm going to Auradon."

Mal was sure she expected the hisses and shouts of revolt, because her smile stayed firmly in place, but there was something in her eyes that Mal couldn't quite place. Mal glanced at Ben. Not believing he actually offered her salvation, scratch that, she could believe it. Ben was so naively kind like that. Mal was all for Ben bringing more villain kids to Auradon, but did it have to be Uma?

"But, Uma," Gil started, finally finished stuffing his face. "If you leave who's gonna run your mom's shop?"

This, made Uma smile slip from her lips, "You, if you don't shut the hell up!" she snapped. Gil quickly turned back to his food.

Uma faced the crowd once more, "As for the rest of you, I couldn't care less what you have to say. Now get out, shops closed."

For a moment no one moved, they were still angry with Uma, no doubt feeling betrayed. At least when Mal and the others were chosen to leave the Isle they were their only friends. They weren't leaving any one behind. But, Uma, she had an entire pirate crew, subordinates who followed her. Either out of fear or loyalty. And here she was, abandoning them.

Shaking himself out of a stupor Harry finally got them to move their asses with a few well-placed threats and promises of violence. So much so that even Gil began to slink out of the restaurant before Harry snagged his arm with his hook free hand.

Mal couldn't tell if he was hurt or angry. His face was surprisingly blank, which in of its self was probably the most telling thing.

Sooner rather than later the shop emptied out and only people left were Mal and her gang, and Uma and hers.

"Well then," Ben clapped his hands together, a nervous but hopefully smile on his face. "Should we start to get out of here?"

* * *

Thanks for the great response, really means alot.


	3. An Outburst

_Don't own. CH. Summary: Uma's calm to Harry's storm._

* * *

 _I'm going to Aurdon, I'm going to Aurdon, I'm going to Aurdon, I'm going to Aurdon._

 _Leaving._

Harry barely registered the hisses of anger from the crewmates. It was taking everything in him not to…he didn't know what, but he was sure it wasn't going to be good. Harry pushed down whatever he was currently feeling because she was he captain and he was her first mate. And honestly, this was Uma they were talking about, of course she had to have some sort of plan.

"You heard 'er! Get the hell out!" Harry threw in a few more choice words that had the rest of the crew running scared out the Fish Shop.

Once the riff-raff were gone Harry turned around and offered a hand to Uma. She took it immediately and stepped down from the table.

"Well then," Ben clapped his hands together, a nervous but hopefully smile on his face. "Should we start to get out of here?"

Uma's hand tightened on Harry's when he tried to pull away, "Give us a minute."

She asked where to meet and watched as the "VK's" left the chip shop. Evie looked as if she couldn't get out the place faster. Normally, she wouldn't just let them leave because Mal couldn't be believed to keep a deal if it was to save her own life. But, Ben was with him and his guilt, misplaced or not, would keep them from leaving the Isle until Uma was with them.

Now on the next task.

"Harry," Uma said, turning him so he was standing directly in front of her.

Harry's face was a blank canvas, something Uma had only seen in the worst times of his life. His face was unreadable, but Uma could likely guess what was he thinking. He was really, quite easy to predict. If you knew him that is, and Uma knew him.

"Harry," Uma said again. And the dam broke.

His eyes sparked fire and he ripped his hand out of hers, stumbling back a few steps. "Yer goin' to leave!? With them!?" He spun and threw his hand in a wide arch, sending half eaten trays and cups flying.

"Yer goin' to be a pretty pink _princess_?! Live in castle with some prince!? A king!?" Harry's eyes screamed murder and the voice rose with every question he hurled.

Uma glanced at Gil who was hiding behind the counter trying to escape Harry's wrath. She thought that was smart of him, while Harry would never, even in the ugliest fits of rage, lay a hand on Uma; the same couldn't be said for anyone else.

Harry flipped a table on its side, huffing and puffing throughout the shop and Uma figured she should stop him before her mother caught wind of the unnatural amount of noise that was coming from the shop.

She strode over to an undisturbed table a pulled out a chair and then in her most captain-ly commanding voice she said, "Harry."

His voice cut off mid-sentence and gaze swiveled over at her, his blue eyes red and glossy. Uma's heart lurched.

"Sit down," she ordered, nodding towards the chair.

He would obey, Uma knew, without a doubt. She had found, over the many years of having Harry beside her that there were only two ways to deal with his outbursts (and that was putting it mildly). One, was just wait it out, he'd get it out of his system eventually and come strutting back her with lazy smile on his face and an apology in his hands.

Or, distract him. With either touches across his skin or an order in her voice. Surprisingly enough, or not if you consider where he grew up. Harry responded favorably to an authoritarian presence.

Harry sat, breathing heavily, eyes trained solely on Uma. As if she would disappear if he looked away or blinked. Uma walked in front of him and a put a finger under his chin.

"What's my name?"

"Uma," he breathed.

"Who am I?"

He blinked, finally, and wet his lips, "The captain— _my_ captain."

"That's right," Uma's finger under his chin turned into her entire hand, as she grasped his chin in a unforgiving grip and pulled him forward. Face to face, only a hairs breath apart. "And are you questioning your captain?"

His eyes widened and looked away briefly before staring her down again. Harry said nothing in his defense and honestly Uma didn't expect him too. He had been questioning her, but she couldn't blame him, she'd let it go this time. He thought she was going to leave him, ignore him like the others. She smirked, the fool didn't know they were inseparable.

"Pack a bag, be quick," she released his chin, but didn't move back from him. "You too, Gil. Nothing unnecessary."

Harry's eye widened in realization and that shark tooth grin took over his face. "Uma," he whispered. He placed both his hands on either side of her face. "Uma, Uma, Uma."

He stood and pulled her flush against his body, resting his forehead on hers. Uma let him have it for a brief moment.

Not long later Uma, Harry, and Gil arrived at the spot Ben had told her to meet them. Mal and the others were leaned up against something covered in a tarp.

"Finally," Mal said, uncrossing her arms and making to remove the tarp.

Uma rolled her eyes, "Oh, we're extremely sorry. The servants were out today so we had to pack our own bags."

Harry barked a laugh, as Mal sneered at Uma. Tarp removed, Jay climbed into the driver's side with Carols taking shot gun.

"A car?" Uma quirked an eyebrow. "Is this a trick? A trap?" Next to her, she felt Harry stand alert, reading and waiting for a sign from Uma.

There was no road from the Isle to the mainland, if this was some ploy, and Uma wasn't sure because it didn't seem as though Ben had a deceitful bone in his body (the idiot), there would be hell to pay.

"Scared?" Mal taunted at the same moment Ben said, "Of course not."

"It's magic," he said with a soft smile. "The barrier will open briefly and a bridge will appear. We'll drive across safely to the other side, Uma. You have my word."

His word. Coming from anyone else Uma wouldn't have taken it for a grain a salt. But, there was something about Ben.

Uma nodded and motioned for Gil and Harry to enter the car.

"All aboard!" Harry said, manhandling Gil inside the limo before sliding an arm around Ben's neck. "Yer goin' sit next to me, Ben."

It was an awkward car ride. Neither side wanted to talk to other and the tension between Mal and Uma could be cut with Harry's hook.

Ben broke the silence that had settled around them, "So, did you guys say goodbye to your parents? Wouldn't want them to think something happened to you."

A beat.

"My mom wouldn't care," Uma said leaning back in her seat. "She'd just be pissed there'd be no one to run the night shift."

Harry, who had been hanging off and prodding Ben, suddenly ripped himself away from him. Scooting closer to Uma's side he began to twirl his hook in his hand.

Harrys family was a particularly sensitive subject. Between his two sisters and his father, there was no love lost. Constant beratement and abuse from father left with a warped sense of equal parts admiration and hatred of the man. He rarely saw his sister Harriet since she had her own pirate gang on the other side of the Isle. And as for his younger sister CJ…who knew.

Uma could sense that this car could go south very quickly if she didn't do something about Harry's spiral into familial issues. While she didn't think Ben would revoke Harry's invitation if he went off the rails, she wasn't going to chance it.

"Gil said goodbye," Uma said as she slid a hand into Harry's hair, he pressed back against her. "Had to keep it quick though. I'd wager his big ass family makes up half the Isle."

As if realizing he made a mistake in asking about their parents, Ben made a wholehearted gesture in listening to Gil every long-winded word about his family tree.

Looking away Uma caught Mal's gaze and found the girl staring at her and Harry through narrowed eyes. Uma flashed her a wicked grin once she noticed Uma caught her staring, Mal turned away in huff.

Ben had kept his word and they all arrived safely on the shores on Auradon. Uma didn't quite have a plan formulating, but she had enough to know that Auradon would never be same again once she got her hands on it.

* * *

Thx or reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. A Revelation

CH. Summary: A secret slips out and you shouldn't try to separate a boy and his hook.

* * *

"Welcome to Auradon," Ben says pleasantly as they exit the car.

It was green, so green—and bright, is the first thought Uma has as she steps out from the back of the limo, Gil holding the door open for her. It wasn't grey and drab like the Isle and there was no perpetual raincloud or billow of smoke covering the sun.

Honestly, maybe a bit too bright. Uma squinted her eyes and looked towards Ben who trying to gage her reaction, she raised an eyebrow at him before making her towards Harry and Gil.

"Oh, wow," Gil said, whipping his head in every direction. "That tree's not dead, neither is that one. Look that buildings not covered in barnacles or weeds—"

Harry shoved his hook in Gils face, effectively cutting off his ranting, "Aye, we get it. Shut the hell up."

They had pulled up a little ways away from the school and not many people could be seen awake at this time. Just the odd passerby who was too tried to really stop a look and at King of Auradon and his band of misfits.

Ben wasn't all too worried about bringing Uma and her friends here. She actually reminded him a bit of himself. The way he knew deep down she cared for the Isle and people on it. It was the same look he saw in Mal when she was being fiercely protective of Evie, Carlos, and Jay.

He wanted to trust Uma, and Harry, and Gil. But, Ben couldn't just forget what he saw on the island; Harry laughing as he beat that man and Uma passively watching on. He didn't fully blame them, what with he didn't know what went on in their daily lives, however he wasn't going to endanger the people here on Auradon.

Once everyone had exited the vehicle he faced Uma and her gang who were grouped together and taking in the grounds in varying states of dismay—or in Gil's case excitement. "So, um," Ben started, standing straight and squaring his shoulders. "We don't really allow weapons on school grounds."

They gave him a bland look. "Well, our swords are in the trunk, so there's that," Uma says, narrowing her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they had other weapons," Jay said, digging a finger in his ear.

He and others were stood behind Ben, creating a sort of backup he didn't want. Ben didn't want this to be an 'us against them' situation. He knew well enough that the Auradon Prep students would make it hard enough on Uma and her friends. He didn't need Mal and the others adding fuel to that fire.

Ben briefly wondered if he should broach the topic, then decided he should. "Yes, well, I'll take care of those. But, Harry."

The boy in question snapped his eyes away from Uma and stared at Ben with a piercing gaze and a titled smile. "Your hook could be considered a weapon. I know it has…potential to cause harm."

Harry's smirk dropped immediately, his lips turning downward in an ugly frown. Ben tried to rectify the situation, "Plus, I noticed you don't actually _need_ it. So…we could put in a safe place…or…"

This seemed to be wrong thing to say because Harry's eyes darkened and his posture shifted. The others must have noticed because immediately Jay and Mal were at his shoulders, while Evie and Carlos were gripping both his arms with a sense of urgency.

"I don't _need_ it," Harry spat, his voice deceptively low. " _I don't need it_!"

"What if I did _need_ it, hm?" In a flash Harry pulled a dagger from somewhere inside his coat, the blades edge poised at his wrist. "I'll _need_ it if I haven't got a hand, right? I'll _need_ it then!" His voice soared and his wild ice blue eyes pinned Ben down.

Ben wasn't sure what to do. No one moved, Mal and Jay were tense at his sides and Gil seemed a bit wary. His gaze flickering from Uma to Harry. And then, just has tip of the blade bit down unto Harrys wrist.

Uma silently stuck out her hand, palm upward and extended towards Harry. And after a brief hesitation he surrendered the knife over. Though his stormy eyes never left Ben.

Ben sagged with relief, but Uma curt stare directed at him made him stand bolt straight again.

She spoke swiftly and calculated, "You let Mal bring her spellbook. Which arguably has much more _potential_ to do harm than Harry's hook." She let her words sink in and when Mal narrowed her eyes she continued.

"Also, I remember seeing on Auradon news that Evie recently donated her magic mirror, which means she had it, unsupervised, for quite some time. A thing as powerful as that could undoubtable pose more of a threat than a simple hook."

"And yet," Uma cocked her head to the side putting on a contemplating look. "You let them keep them. That sounds like favoritism King Ben."

"That's not-," Ben began.

"The key word being donated," Evie points out, releasing her grip on Bens elbow. "Mal plans to do the same with her spellbook."

"Not that anyone would want that mangy old hook in museum," Mal said, smirking at Harry.

Harry's swift eyes darted towards Mal and he took a menacing step forward only to be stopped by Uma hand on his forearm.

"The only reason anyone wants your spellbook and mirror is because they belonged to your parents. The only thing you 'VK's'," Uma spat the word like it offended her. "Know how to is ride on your parents' coattails."

Mal let out a cruel laugh, stepping towards Uma. "Oh, that's rich coming from you, _Shrimpy_. You wouldn't have half your territory if it wasn't for us leaving."

Uma's eyes turned into slits at the mention of the cruel nickname.

And oh, Mal missed this. The taunting, the jeering; breaking someone down with just her words. It was a dance that she almost never got the chance to perform on Auradon. But she still knew all the steps and Uma was the perfect dance partner.

She took another step, placing herself a mere few feet away from Uma. "You just keep trailing after me, Uma. Picking up my sloppy seconds." Mal let a harsh grin creep up to her face. This was the finishing blow, if there was anything that Uma couldn't stand it was the fact that she always lost to Mal.

Expect Uma didn't cringe or explode like Mal thought she would. Instead a small conniving smile made its way to her lips. Her eyes flickered to Ben and she said, "If anyone here is getting sloppy seconds, it's Ben."

Mal's eyes widen and she glanced at Ben in a wild panic.

"And to think you both looked so happy on television. But, then again, Mals always been good at tricks." Uma turned away from Mal completely and focused on Ben. She was going for the jugular, hitting Mal where she knew it would hurt.

"She just left you, didn't she?" Uma asked in falsely sweet voice. "Gone in the middle of the night or some shit?"

Uma's voice took on a bitter undertone, "That's what she does, Ben. Don't feel bad; she did the same to me. When things don't go her way, she runs. Like the coward—"

"Uma!" Mal snapped, her eyes glowing green. "Shut up! Take some responsibility for once in your damn life and—"

"Stop," Ben's voice was solid. "You two going at each other isn't going to help anything."

Mal jaw clamped shut and her green eyes fading back into their normal colour. Uma crossed her and turned on her heel away from Ben.

Ben sighed. "Harry, you may keep your hook." If he had known all this trouble would come from one hook he would have kept his mouth shut. "But, if there's one incident; and I mean one. I'll have to commandeer it."

Harry looked at Uma, who nodded, before turning back to Ben and offering a sour, "Aye."

Great, Ben thought. He pushed his hair out from his eyes at Mal, who looked as if she was doing everything in her power to avoid his gaze. The girl could undoubtedly take Ben in a physical fight and good luck to anyone who decided to mistreat her friends. But, when confronted with her own feelings she retreated into herself.

Sighing, Ben extricated himself from the semi-circle Evie, Carlos, and Jay had formed when Harry pulled the knife.

"Now, I don't have accommodations for you yet. However, I can sort that out quickly. So, if you'd follow me," he began to lead them away then had a second thought.

"If you have any more weapons. I really am going to have to insist that you leave them here."

A brief pause and then Harry sighed. Digging in his boot to reveal a rather nasty looking dagger, he opened the front door of the limo and tossed it in.

"Thank you," Ben said and the same time Uma said "Harry," with a warning in her voice.

Harry cracked a grin and dug around in the back of his pants, producing two small throwing knives. Ben was immensely glad for Uma's presence, without her who knew what Harry would get up to.

Ben's eyebrows furrowed, "Is that all?"

In response Harry held up a single finger. "Seriously?" Uma said, an exasperated look on her face.

Shaking himself out a little he looked at Uma with a grin that was all teeth, "Nah, that's all." He swept his hook towards Ben, "Lead the way, Benny~"

Ben took a final look towards Mal and the others. They had all crowded around her, somewhat shielding her from Ben's view.

"I'll see you later, alright?"

It was Evie who responded with a quiet, "Yeah."

* * *

Harry really loves his hook, man. Mal and Uma secret relationship backstory? Hope you enjoyed


	5. A Bond

Chapter Summary: Evie, Jay, and Carlos have some things to say about Mal's disappearing act. Is there a difference between in love and love?

* * *

The VK's watched as Ben lead Uma and her pirates left towards the front of the school. Mal rubbed her eyes, finally letting some of her fatigue show. Uma being here was going to change the dynamic of everyone here on Auradon. Her and her knowledge of the past and ruthless errand boys. They had the power to shift everything they've built. Mal hated that Uma had that power over her, but she'd be stupid to let Uma she that she wielded it.

She looked at her friends who were staring at her in varying states of distress. Now that they were alone she could see the weariness on their faces. They've all been through a lot in the past 48 hours. _She_ put them through alot in the past 48 hours.

They were standing around her. Flocking a formation to shield her from the prying eyes of outsiders. They really loved her, after everything she's put them through. Mal blinked hard.

"I think we need to have a talk," Carlos said tentatively. "No more girl talk, we're all a family and Jay and I deserve to be a part of this."

Evie looked as though she was blinking back tears, "You're right."

"Sorry," Mal said quietly.

She led them all back to the room her and Evie shared before plopping down in exhaustion on the mattress. Jay sat next to her leaning against the headboard and Carlos sitting opposite of him propped up on the bannister. While Evie perched on the end of bed, a forlorn expression on her face.

"You left us," Carlos said bluntly. He wasn't really the sort for preamble.

Mal winced a bit, but didn't say anything. "You went back to Isle, Mal. The _Isle_ ," his voiced was strained, as if he couldn't believe the thought of it. "Is it really so bad here? Did you want to get away from Ben that much?"

Mal couldn't bare the look on his face. Carlos wasn't really one cry, yet he looked on the edge of it.

"It wasn't just about Ben," Mal said. "It was everything. It was Auradon and it was being good all the time. And it was being someone who wasn't me. It was the blonde hair and pretty dresses and the dinning with royalty."

"It wasn't me…" she finished lamely.

"And couldn't tell us? We're a family Mal, we wouldn't just let you go through this alone."

"I couldn't do that to you. You all love Auradon so much. You fit in here."

"Excuse me," Evie said, turning and all but running to the bathroom. They watched her go, but none of them went after her.

Carlos swallowed and said in a low whisper, "Do you think we love this place more than you, Mal? Yeah, it's better here than on the Isle by miles. But," he looked up at her with wide eyes on the verge of tears. "It isn't the place, Mal. It's the people, it's us. Forever."

Mal's heart wrenched. It was always supposed to be them against the world. But, she wasn't lying in saying she couldn't do that to them. They were too loyal to her, they were too loyal to each other.

"You would have come with me if I told you," she said softly.

"Or convinced you to stay." Carlos tried.

Mal's lips tipped up in a sad smile, "Either way."

Carlos looked at Jay who had been sitting quietly throughout the whole exchange. He sniffed loudly through his noise, "This whole thing has been emotionally exhausting and honestly more than a little triggering." Carlos climbed off the bed, "I need at least a couple of hours before class starts."

He held out his hand to Mal, she took it immediately and intertwined their fingers. "Don't be gone when I wake up," he said solemnly.

"I won't be," she squeezed his hand in a promise.

Carlos shut the door behind him with a quiet thud. Leaving Mal and Jay in silence for a few moments.

Mal turned and nudged Jay's shoulder, "Come on, Jay. Let me have it."

And let her have it he did. "That was real fucked up of you," he said accusingly.

"Evie was totally destroyed and Carlos was terrified for you." Mal noticed he conveniently left himself out.

"You completely ditched us without a second thought."

Mal narrowed her eyes, "Of course I didn't," she said hotly. "The only reason I didn't tell you guys in person is because you would have followed me!"

"Of course, we would have!" Jay roared. "Not like it even matters, because we went anyway. Do you know what that meant for us? You may not have your mother to worry about any more, but the rest of us still have parents more than willing to skin us alive back on the Isle."

A knife in Mal's heart, a pain so sharp it almost felt real. Naturally, Mal thought of that. Their parents ready to seek revenge for not following through on their plan. An occurrence that nearly happened because her friends followed her anyway.

"I know!" Mal said angrily. Anger at herself. "I know."

But Jay wasn't giving her a moments reprieve. It seemed all his feelings about her disappearance had manifested in anger. "What did you think you would even do there? Huh? Take back your territory? Uma had it, with a shit load of pirates to back her up. Go back to being top dog at Dragon Hall? They wouldn't fear you anymore Mal! Not after they've seen you feed finger food to the King of Auradon on live TV."

"I get it, okay!" Mal growled, standing up from the bed. "I'm weak! Is that what you want me to say? Being on Auradon made me weak." That was the point, Mal thought. The point of leaving.

Jay rose also, the bed looming in between them. "That's the opposite of what I'm saying, Mal."

"You're stronger here than you ever were on Auradon. We all are. We're more here, Mal. Don't you get that." Jay looked at her with a furrowed brow and both arms raised in a question.

Mal sagged. "Don't you miss it? Just a little?"

Jay let out a huff. "I miss running wild, yeah. I miss it just being the four of us." Jay gave a lazy smile, "And okay, yeah I do kinda miss fighting someone over the last good apple."

Mal thought finally one of them understood. They got what she missed about the Isle, but then Jay's smile slipped from his face.

"But do I miss looking over my shoulder every second, worrying if this was the day I let my guard down and someone killed me? Do I miss running errands for my dad and being punished if what I brought back wasn't good enough? No."

He walked around the bed to where Mal stood, looking dejected. "And I sure as hell don't miss worrying about what bruises Carlos would have the next day at school after a night of being a slave to Cruella. Or about Evil Queen trying to pimp Evie out so she could learn how to please a man."

"And I know you don't either." Jay finshed, stopping in front of her.

She really was a fool to go back there. And cruel to force her friends, no, her family in after her. She'd forgotten all the bad in favor of returning to a life she was used to. Maybe Uma was right, when the going got tough, she did run.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. Her heart was heavy and she didn't know how she would even begin to make this up to them.

Jay placed one of his large hands on her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't go running off again, yeah?"

"Okay."

"Now, go talk to Evie," He manhandled her until she was in front of the bathroom door.

He gave her a half-hearted salute then vanished.

Mal steeled herself, she cared for all her friends equally. But leaving Evie behind was an especially painfully wound.

"E?" Mal carefully pushed the door open.

There, upon the toilet sat Evie. Elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Her shoulders shaking in the telltale sign of crying.

The knife in Mal's heart twisted. "E?" she sank to her knees in front of Evie and curled her fingers around her elbows.

"You left us," Evie choked out around her sobs. "You left me."

Mal's hands tightened around Evie, "I know. I'm sorry."

"And you made us go back there. Back to the _Isle_."

"I know."

Evie slowly lifted her head out from between her hands and squinted Mal with red rimmed eyes. "I won't yell at you." She sniffed as she sat up, "Jay already did enough of that."

"You could if it would make you feel better," Mal smiled softly, raising her hand to wipe tear stains from Evie's face before moving them to rest on her knees. Her make up must have been water-proof because her eyeliner and mascara hadn't moved an inch.

"It wouldn't."

They sat in silence for a moment. Staring at each other in the harsh fluorescent light of the bathroom.

Evie broke the silence first. "I didn't know what you were going through."

This seemed to bring on a fresh wave of tears. But laid stubbornly unshed, wobbling in Evie's eyes. "I thought that you we're fine. Why did you have to hide?"

Mal swallowed hard, "I didn't wanna let you down," she gave a humorless laugh, "Well the truth is out."

"You could have told me!" Evie pressed. "I would have…I would have—"

It was the same conversation again. They were all too loyal. "You would have gone with me."

Evie couldn't deny it, but she couldn't admit to it either. It was the most horrible thing for her, to go back there. And yet she would have, for Mal.

"Evie, you hate the Isle. I know what it must have meant for you, for all of you, to go back there." A lump formed in Mal's throat, threatening to suffocate her. "I'm sorry I did that to you, I'm so _sorry_."

Mal thought, a bit listlessly, that this was quite possibly the most she's ever apologized in her life.

There's a beat of silence before Evie speaks up again. "I made Ben promise not to leave me there again." Her brown eyes wide and sad, a look that often formed when she was reliving the past.

"And he promised, didn't he?" Mal squeezed her knee, hoping to break her free of the memories.

She nodded. Evie bit her lip, looking unsure. "He doesn't think you love him."

Mal looked her hard in the face, searching for any little details that might show what's really going on in Evie's mind.

Evil Queen had taught her a lot and Evie's poker face was almost as flawless as Mal's.

"I love him," Mal said slowly, still watching Evie.

"You should tell him that."

"I shouldn't have to."

"You never told me." And there it was Mal thought. That little thorn that's been poking them since they left the Isle.

"But, I suppose," Evie tilted her head to the side, "You didn't have to. I always knew. I still know."

"Evie," Mal began but Evie shook her head.

She lifted Mal's hands from her knees and held them in her own. "I'm really glad you're back, Mal," she whispered.

Mal looked at their conjoined hands, and then back at Evies' face. "Me too."


End file.
